Problem: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $-2.5\left(4x-3\right)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to multiply the $-2.5$ into the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{-2.5}\left(4x-3\right)$ $={-2.5}\cdot\left(4x\right)+({-2.5})\cdot (-3)$ $=-10x+7.5$ The expanded expression is $-10x+7.5$